Dedicated
by Zaisana
Summary: A romance story between a young female Troll and a Sin'dorei. Tagged M for eroticism.
1. Author's Notes

This is just a bit of fun - its not meant to be technically great, or a work of literary art. Just is a simple story I put together for a couple of reasons - to flesh out the background of my character... She grew on me and I wanted to know more about her. To practice my (rusty) writing skills, and to share some of the recent RP I've taken part in. It was fun for me, and I thought others might enjoy it.

Parts of the story and dialogue (especially the naughty bits) are taken from RP sessions. So the credit goes to N'jeri's RP partner as well. I enjoyed his RP a lot and N'jeri's character would be nowhere without his RP to interact with. Thanks Sylenas!

! TL;DR? Main sexy bits start in chapter 8 !

Self Indulgent Vague Disclaimer:

- This is an adult story. Do not read if sex offends you. )

- Because a lot of the story is taken from in-game RP, it reads a bit differently than some. Its long, and the pacing is weird. Sorry!

- I fabricated a lot of lore stuff for this. There wasn't enough available to satisfy me so I took "artistic" liberties. I tried to be fair as I do respect the lore... but I wanted to know more about the trolls, so I made it up! Ehh, sorry!

- Troll accents may not be very consistant or accurate. In game, I pretty much use what looks good to me, as sometimes being consistant feels repetitive. I think in reality accents vary a fair bit and it just... felt right. Sorry, mon!

Enough babbling, on with the story!


	2. The Barrens

The rhythmic thud of bootless feet echoed in the troll's ears as she bounded easily through the long grass of the Barrens. She slowed her pace, sniffing the air.

The ever-present stench of the Quillboar and their dwellings assailed her sensitive nostrils, but there was something new and unfamiliar.

She hefted her staff, resting on her haunches in the grass, and her eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings. No-one. And yet the scent persisted. Not a human - those had a very distinctive smell in her limited experience. It was the scent of a warm body yet without the stink of sweat, almost fragrant. Perhaps someone was hidden here. She shrugged, raising to her feet and gripping her weapon again. There was very little she feared, in any case.

N'jeri tossed her long braided hair behind her, and picked a fight with the nearest Quillboar, a smelly one-eared brute. Her holy spell served to aggravate the beast and it charged at her teeth-first, eyes burning. Its bared fangs collided dully with N'jeri's wooden staff and she twisted away, unconsciously uttering Zandali words.

The beast backed up a step or two, comically shaking its head as if ridding itself of a buzzing pest, before renewing its charge.

It didn't get far before being knocked back, stopping in its tracks as a mind blast hit it. It squealed, and apparently having second thoughts about the situation, turned to flee.

N'jeri bared her own fanglike teeth, and mumbled a prayer to one of her Loa. She felt familiar power course through her fingers - and at the same moment something barrelled into her side, knocking her spell wide.

Stumbling to her knees she wheeled about, forgetting the fleeing enemy. Its squeals had attracted a couple of its best buddies. She hissed between her teeth, eyes darting, as they closed in on her.

A bright shield of energy burst to envelop the trolless. The spell was second nature to her, and cost her little effort, while buying her time to dispatch one of the crazed beasts.

Her concentration was beginning to flag, and she had just realised this fact when a blow to the back of her head broke through the holy shield. It seemed that the first Quillboar had returned with renewed courage, grinning triumphantly and drooling.

The priestess flexed her fingers wide. Drawing on the last of her mental energy she screeched at the top of her lungs, adding a powerful blast of psychic power to the incredible sound. The two boars abruptly squealed and careened off in the other direction. One of the creatures didn't get very far before collapsing howling on the ground, holding its head and writing in pain.

N'jeri gasped for breath, bent double and resting her hands on her knees. She kept an eye on the last fleeing boar, suspecting it would be back shortly with another friend. Now would probably be a good time to consider her own escape plan.

But as the thought formed, she - and the beast - were surprised by spontaneous Quillboar combustion. The boar howled in agony as its hair ignited. Evidently deciding it feared her a lot less than the mystery source of the flames, it fled back toward the trolless, leaving a trail of burning grass behind.

N'jeri straightened and raised her staff. She would have to rely on her physical strength. She drew the staff back for the blow. The boar however, abruptly slumped, tripped over itself, and collapsed on the ground just as it reached her feet, still burning. Her nose wrinkled at the stench of burning hair, but she let out a short laugh as she bent to examine the burned remains. Well, not much remained, as a matter of fact.

Barely an instant passed before the sound of light footsteps brought her back to attention. A pair of boots appeared next to the head of the dead beast. N'jeri curled her lip and leaned heavily on her staff to stand. Why hadn't she considered the source of the surprise fireball?

The boots, in fact, were made of soft black leather, and belonged - her eyes travelled upward as she rose - to an elf. N'jeri quirked an eyebrow, amused, but her free hand came around to tightly grip her trusted weapon. A Kal'dorei? She had seen those from time to time, often in the form of dead or dying invaders at the Crossroads. This, she quickly concluded, was something entirely different. He was small - smaller than a Kaldorei, at any rate. And his skin was pale and unmarked by tattoo.

"I believe this one is mine", he spoke, and it took her a moment to comprehend his precise orcish words.

The troll narrowed her eyes. Cocking her head to one side, she watched as he bent to examine the body. He was completely unguarded, she thought, not even paying attention to her. She suspected she could quite easily just crack his skull... but he stood, and saw that, perversely, he wore a smile.

She snarled quietly, curling her lip. "Did ah look like ah needed ya help?"

The smile did not falter. "Well, actually -"

N'jeri snorted in disgust and she whirled to stalk away. This one wasn't worth bothering with. She snatched a waterskin from her belt and drank deeply as she trudged slowly away. Heading for the crossroads, the wind was at her back, and on it drifted one final, infuriating shout...

"You're welcome!"

-----

The next morning brought a welcome diversion as N'jeri travelled to the Lushwater Oasis, her favorite watering hole. Possessing little modesty and being accustomed to the scorching heat of the Barrens, she wore only scant clothing at the best of times, and these she flung wide before immersing herself in the cool water.

Tiny fish scattered before her as she dived deep into the pool. She smiled, her powerful legs driving as she worked off the tension and sweat of the previous day. A half hour later refreshed and in a somewhat better mood she returned to the Crossroads tavern for supplies.

He was there. The smug elven male from the previous day sat alone at a table for two, his back to the entrance. Several empty flagons lay there and he looked to be working on another.

The troll sighed and continued on her way, passing his table to bang on the crude bar. She knew he had noticed her, felt his eyes on her back, and for some reason this sated her ire somewhat. He did not look away either, as she finally attracted the attention of the barkeep, and finished purchasing her supplies. Travel rations and water, only the bare essentials.

She turned, stowing items in her bag, and her eyes caught his. He was not smiling this time, but raised his half-filled flagon to her and nodded in acknowledgement.

She scowled. "Bit early in da day fah dat, aint it?" and inclined her head in the direction of his table. She moved to pass him on her way out, but slowed as she neared, her nostrils flaring slightly. There was that scent again, clean and fragrant. Obviously this was what an elf smelled like, and that was what she had sensed the previous day.

She eyed him sideways. He had stopped with his mug halfway to his lips, and now N'jeri could see that he was plainly uncomfortable. Sweat beaded on his brow and he was breathing heavily. Amusing. Unbidden, a smirk had come to her lips.

"Far from home, aintcha?" She observed, though truthfully she had no idea where one such as he would come from. He twitched an eyebrow, and the gesture amused her further.

A creak, and the seat opposite him slid out from the table. His booted foot rested on the leg. N'jeri sighed again and grabbed the chair. She had before spent aimless days with strangers in taverns - at least it stalled having to work.

"It's so damned hot here," the elf remarked as she seated herself. His green eyes met hers with a rueful look, and she noticed their keen glow.

"Yah." She answered, smirking again. "Drinkin' yahself intah a stupor gonna help?"

The elf swallowed and put down his drink, staring at her. Just as she began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, he grinned. "It's worth a try, right?"

N'jeri casually leaned out of the way as a pair of burly orcs barrelled past and out the door, locked in an epic tavern brawl. Barring the elf and the troll, the place was now empty. It was still early in the day. "Might help if ya wore more sensible clothes," N'jeri observed, "an' take off ya boots."

The elf coughed, and looked plainly horrified at the suggestion. N'jeri suppressed a laugh.

"I am on assignment," he began, and she saw him nod over her shoulder, presumably signalling to the orcish bartender. "...And truthfully, there is nothing I would appreciate more than to return to my home."

The trolless nodded. She knew that feeling! "Me too" she admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yah..." she trailed off.

Plonk. Two more flagons were deposited on the table in front of them, and the barkeep shambled off back to his corner. Without batting an eyelid the elf lifted one and took a deep drink. He watched N'jeri as if expecting her to continue. She shrugged.

"Ah'm trainin'," she explained. "Got ta prove myself in da hunt, an' da Barrens be da best place fah dat."

He nodded, smiling serenely. Suddenly he moved, and N'jeri jumped - his hand slowed and gently pushed the remaining flagon of ale toward her. "If you join me, I have an excuse to be here, and I won't have to feel quite so pathetic."

N'jeri eyed him dubiously, but her hand found the cold vessel regardless. She sniffed then tasted the ale. Cool and refreshing. Gratefully, she began to drink.

The elf sat with his hands folded atop the table, smiling that serene smile. She examined his face. He had fine but well-defined features, a strong jaw. His hair was a deep red she had never seen, long, and restrained high on his head. Many stray locks had escaped to frame his face. He was grimy, as was generally the case with those who spent any amount of time in the Barrens. All in all, he looked rather frazzled.

"Ya an elf." She stated the obvious.

He nodded, as if this were a perfectly normal and expected statement. "Sin'dorei. I have been sent on a mission of diplomacy, as have many of my people, since we have newly allied with the Horde."

N'jeri nodded slowly, his words sparking her memory. She vaguely recalled hearing something about the Horde's new members and the stir they were causing.

"My name is Sylenas. Who might you be?" He extended his right hand across the table, holding it out expectantly.

Not having any clue what the gesture was, N'jeri ignored it. She tapped her chest with a fist instead. "N'jeri, warrior's daughter, and priestess of the Darkspear Tribe... in training." She finished lamely.

His hand was withdrawn and Sylenas looked somewhat chagrined. "I am pleased to meet you," he said nonetheless.

After a moment he shifted, squirming uncomfortably and wiping at his brow. N'jeri just smirked to herself as she polished off the remainder of her ale. Warmth flooded her belly. It had been a while since she had had such a luxury. The elf chatted happily for a while and N'jeri was happy to listen, especially considering the fact that fresh ale kept appearing in front of her.

He spoke of his city, Silvermoon, its tall buildings and magical constructs. N'jeri could make no sense of much of it - her grasp of orcish was not perfect and despite his command of the language he used many terms she had not heard. His voice however was melodic and calming, strange to her ears, and intriguing.

She had of course spent time with many trolls, a fair few orcs, and the occasional tauren - but this elf was by far the strangest being she had ever encountered.

She had never before dreamed of exploration, holding a deep pride and love for her homeland, but his words awoke a curiosity inside her. Soon she was leaning her head on her hand listening with rapt, if somewhat fuzzy, attention.

In the afternoon, patrons began to fill the tavern. N'jeri became conscious of the eyes of others peering in curiosity at the stranger, or glowering at them both. Sylenas made no mention of it, but soon suggested that they move outside.

It was the hottest part of the day and the sun was beating down at full strength. This time N'jeri did laugh as Sylenas squinted and gasped in the heat. She pointed him toward the well where he could cool his skin.

"Perhaps... perhaps we can help each other," he said with a small sardonic smile, as he leaned against the well. His plan - he would assist the troll in her hunt, and in doing so could return to his homeland and demonstrate that he had helped to foster good relations with the people of the horde. Thus, he said, eliminating the need for further loss of his dignity. "...Not that I believe you need any help!" He placated, in response to her cynical expression.

They set out for the raptor grounds, N'jeri's first intended stop. The sun heated the ground so much that even the troll had to shift her feet often. He bore it with good grace, she had to admit, not uttering a word of complaint even though it was plain to see he was suffering. Seeing his stoicism and evident determination she began grudgingly to feel something like compassion for his plight.

She observed him in combat. Obviously he was a magic user - yet his power was not like that of a troll mage. He had a strange way of weaving his magic that was unfamiliar to her, and did not seem to call on an external force as she herself did, but to draw on power that was entirely his own.

The troll felt slightly guilty, as if she were cheating, by making use of such a powerful hunting partner. In fact she doubted she would have been safe hunting here alone. Nonetheless, she added several new trophies to her bag, and the elf managed to - mostly - hide his aversion to the grisly collection.

Enough work done for the day, N'jeri took pity on him and led him to the watering hole, where he finally removed his ridiculous boots in order to soak his feet in the cool water. He had narrow feet, and five small toes - completely unsuited for running. N'jeri scoffed.

"My feet are killing me," he declared.

"Go wit'out boots an' ya will be more comfortable,"she murmured, paddling around in the shallows.

He threw back his head and laughed. "No thank you! My feet are too soft for that, I'm afraid."

"Go wit'out boots an' dey soon will be not-soft." She maintained.

They rested there in the shade for the remaining daylight hours, sharing small-talk. N'jeri found herself unexpectedly enjoying the diversion. Sylenas had not once acted uncomfortable with her, and his light banter and self-assured manner put her at ease - a state she was definitely not accustomed to. Everything had a dreamlike quality... perhaps because of the ale.

While they conversed, the troll sharpened her skinning knife and busied herself cleaning her newly aquired raptor teeth. One of these she passed to the elf, seeing as he had earned it. Conversation eventually died down and they sat in easy silence, N'jeri toying with her trophies, Sylenas staring at the sunset. His feet still stretched out into the water. She covertly studied his face.

The priestess considered her powers of intuition and empathy to be considerable - a reason she had been chosen for the priesthood after all. Yet right now this elf was totally unreadable. His jaw was set and his green eyes stared unblinking at a point far away.

To N'jeri he had looked at first to be physically unimpressive, even weak. She had seen that this simply wasn't true. He was lean, but had wiry strength, and it was obvious he was skilled in the use of magic. She had never seen a creature with such long and fine hair, and she could not stop staring at his incredible ears, so long and presumably as sensitive as her own - if not more so. She had never had opportunity to examine an elf so close before, and had never seen this particular breed of elf in any case. He was completely foreign to her.

Finally the air had cooled down enough so that Sylenas deemed it acceptable, and the two slowly made their way back to the Crossroads. N'jeri hadn't in truth intended to spend another night in the Barrens, but the day's hunting and drinking had sapped her energy.

"I believe," said the elf suddenly, "that I shall journey home tonight, before I am caught in the Barrens sun again." He grinned broadly and held out his hand again. This time he must have realized that the gesture was unfamiliar to her, because he reached down to grasp her right hand and shake it himself. "It was a pleasure to meet you, N'jeri Darkspear."

N'jeri stared at him. "...Fair winds, Sylenas," she finally agreed, nodding.

They parted, both believing they would likely never see each other again, and thinking not much of it.


	3. Priesthood

In Sen'Jin Village, the trolls were dancing. The nightly bonfire was burning, and the little ones chased each other around. An aging shaman regaled the gathered group with heroic tales.

Troll women bustled around inside the priests' hut. The head priest was conducting a short rite with several other males.

N'jeri was kept busy preparing food along with the other junior priests and priestesses. She was a terrible cook, and had long since been relegated to carving, skinning and chopping duties.

She took a brief trip up the stairs to dress in more lively costume and the bright facial paint reserved for priests. She admired herself in her tiny, old reflective glass. Her skin was a smooth and unmarred pale blue, her hair a darker shade. While many female trolls filed their tusks periodically, N'jeri wore hers proudly. Besides, they were useful for many things. Tonight she pulled her long braids back from her face.

Finishing, she rushed back down the stairs, taking a huge heavy fruit laden dish in her hands. A plump older priestess swatted at N'jeri's rear, scolding her in Zandali as she swung past narrowly avoiding a collision.

"Ey, 'Jer, good catch tonight!"

N'jeri grinned as the huntress descended on her from the shadows. "Jus' let me put dis down," she tutted, and approached a circle of little ones.

The huntress followed her, her spear thudding in the dirt. She balanced her own heavy basket on her head, well out of the reach of her salivating pet raptor. N'jeri deposited her burden in front of the children and they happily began to fight over the food.

The huntress swatted at the juvenile raptor. "Down, Ilie! 'Ere, take dis!" She hefted her basket and N'jeri took hold of it. Ilie whined, and the young priestess took pity on the creature, popping the lid off and removing one of the freshly cooked fish. She tossed it off into the bushes and Ilie skittered after it, all legs.

"T'anks, Zai," N'jeri clapped the huntress on the shoulder and began the walk back to the hut where she would deposit the cooked catch.

"Nah problem, sis!" They walked past the bonfire. Several young troll males turned to take in the view of the two sisters. Zaierra fully conscious of this fact, made sure to sway her hips even more than usual. "I hear ya hunt was most successful."

N'jeri eyed her sister sideways.

"Ya almost a full-fledged priestess now, I hear."

"What else ya hear?" N'jeri smirked. Zai nudged her not-so-gently with an elbow and indicated the group of adolescent males with a jerk of her head. N'jeri rolled her eyes. Her sister was crude at the best of times.

Zaierra left her side and joined the celebrations with a skip in her step. N'jeri watched as she briefly nuzzled an older troll huntress of obviously high status - Zai's mother. The two shared an uncommon affection. N'jeri had been jealous in the past, her own mother lost to her since she had been just a whelp.

The calling of the Loa lasted for several hours - there were hundreds of names to get through, after all. The trolls nodded sleepily by the fire, cuddled together, stringing bows or sharpening knives, wrestling or sharing sapta.

This particular night several youngbloods were presenting themselves and their trophies before the community. N'jeri knew most of them quite well, most of them being just a couple of years younger than her.

Afterwards, an older male and female presented themselves - approaching the fire amid much jeering. Apparently the male had not moved fast enough, for the female was half leading, half dragging him by one tusk.

"What's wrong wit' chu, wo-mon?" He complained, but the smile on his face betrayed his true pleasure.  
M'tambu and Jaehmi had each lost a mate, and it was plain to see they were well matched.

They shared the ceremonial cup and the witch doctor quickly pronounced them to be mated. M'tambu picked her up, throwing her kicking and squealing form easily over his shoulder to carry her off to his hut.

One more young trolless stepped forward. The daughter of a shaman and an apt student of shamanism in her own right. She was one or two years younger than N'jeri - the priestess had counselled her several times with spiritual advice. A relatively shy girl, she had only just reached maturity.

"Mah'zin'di, ya come ah age tahday an' wish ta chose ya mate?" The witch doctor confirmed.

She nodded.

"What be yah decision?"

Several young males straightened to their full height and puffed their chests - apparently, Mah'zin'di had kept her options open. However only one could be chosen. Unable to believe his luck, the stripling glanced to those beside him before rising to approach.

Mah'zin'di and her new mate drank from the proffered cup. Matronly priestesses approached to lay their hands on the girl's stomach one by one. She blushed. The witch doctor pushed the male towards Mah'zin'di, and roughly linked their hands. Trolls laughed and jeered, and many hands pushed and pulled the new couple toward their dwelling.

N'jeri smiled to herself. She knew Mah'zin'di well enough to suspect she would grow into a fine woman. Seeing her choose a mate however evoked strange feelings in the priestess.

She had come of age a couple of years past, but her duties to the priesthood precluded her from taking a partner of her own, even casually.

Of course, this hadn't put a stop to the trolless' blossoming maturity. She had, on occasion, considered abandoning her covenant. In fact many priestesses - while starting out with the best of intentions - ended up following this road, and no one thought the worse of them for it.

N'jeri however was stubborn to a fault. At times she lay awake at night crying out to Ezili. But she refused to give in. As a small blessing, there had been few troll males who had ever interested her.

Having finally finished waiting on others, N'jeri was able to sate her own hunger. Fish and shellfish, fresh fruits and roast boar - this was what she truly missed when away from home. After imbibing a respectable amount of brew she danced with her sisters, knowing full well how this taunted the younger trolls, who were forbidden to touch her.

---

Later in the night, after Zai had found the arms of a young warrior, N'jeri found herself on the shore looking out over the Echo Isles. The village had quietened enough for her to hear the gentle lapping of the water at the beach. She squirmed her toes in the sand.

"Lukou, help me," she prayed. There was a restlessness in her spirit she had not felt for some time.

She snuck back to the village and found her bed, on the floor next to several other novice priestesses. The echo of a couple's noisy mating reached her ears as she drifted in and out of sleep. Even when everything was finally silent there was still noise in her head. She longed to be anywhere else. She loved her home, but she was... unfulfilled.

What was her problem? A crisis of faith? No - N'jeri knew without doubt that she was in full favor of her gods and godesses. Perhaps it was the fact of her upcoming initiation. It would mean the end of her more menial tasks in the village, and this she welcomed. But it meant she would probably be tied up with new duties... and relationships... for some time. It was being tied down that she didn't relish.

She drew her light coverings tightly around her. As she finally faded into sleep no closer to a solution, she dreamed.

Strange landscapes flew by and she felt the whispers of unnamed spirits in her ears.

Unbidden, glowing green eyes appeared in front of her, peering into her own. Shaking her head she whispered one last word, the blackness of sleep finally claiming her:

"...No."


	4. Under the Table

In order to distract herself, N'jeri threw herself into her work. A few days later leaving Sen'Jin village behind once more she travelled on foot back to the Crossroads. Hunting, she told herself. The best place for hunting.

During the hottest part of the day, she visited the tavern. Drawing the bartender aside she inquired whether he had sighted anyone strange.

"Strange?" His brow knitted and he looked at her in blank confusion.

"Yah. Blood elf-" she indicated a rough height. "Long ears. Red hair...?"

The orc looked no less dumbfounded.

N'jeri sighed. "Ah was jus' curious," She gave the orc a reassuring slap on the arm. He shrugged, and shambled off.

The Lushwater Oasis was cool and inviting as always. But it was deserted. N'jeri swam for a good while, driving her aching muscles hard in an effort to give herself something to concentrate on, and an excuse for being there.

She slept fitfully in one of the Inn's rough hammocks. It was shortly after dawn when she made ready to leave, unsure of where she was even going. Had she truly expected to find the elf here? After all, he had plainly been out of his element the Barrens.

After purchasing the usual rations she hefted her bag and looked behind her at the empty tavern. A hard body collided with her, knocking her back in a blur of red. She snarled and spun.

Sylenas was holding his head in one hand rubbing it ruefully. She peered at him incredulously, the scowl still on her lips.

"Elf!" she blurted. He looked up.

"N'jeri? What a pleasant surprise."

"What ya doin' here?" She asked somewhat lamely, though her heart was jumping.

"Oh -" he smiled, and paused in the rubbing of his temple. "I was on a quick trip to Orgrimmar, and I thought I would stop by."

Mirth rose unexpectedly in the priestess. "But ya hate it here."

"Well - perhaps hate is too strong a word. They do have good ale." He smiled at her, but N'jeri could see color rise in his face. The first time she had seen him look even mildly self-conscious. Her mood had shifted abruptly from frustration to elation.

"...Ah'm glad ya be here. Ah thought ta ask ya somet'ing." She admitted, and he nodded expectantly. "Well," she continued "ya helped me da othah day but ah didn' get a chance tah repay ya." ...It wasn't a total lie.

The elf waved a slender hand. "Truly, no payment is necessary."

N'jeri put up her own hand in protest. "Ah mus' not bring dishonor on mahself by refusin' tah honor a debt."

He eyed her in that appraising manner and it was N'jeri's turn to blush. Her excuses must surely be as transparent as clear water. But if so, he was too polite to expose her fraudulence.

"I was to travel home shortly - to Silvermoon. We can certainly use all the help we can get there, and in the Ghostlands..."

He informed her of the various troubles that beset his people. Scourge, with which N'jeri had little experience, and Amani trolls.

At this, her eyes lit up. "Ah would jump at da chance ta add an Amani skull or two tah my collection." And that much was true. It was possible that she could gain much status by proving herself against the uncivilised troll tribe.

---

N'jeri had ridden the Durotar Zeppelin only once or twice. She didn't entirely trust the machines. Too proud to show her discomfort, she refused to hold onto the railings.

This proved to be foolish as the airship pulled into the Undercity. There was a terrific grinding lurch, and N'jeri clung to Sylenas for a moment, clutching his forearms. He was of course too polite to mock, and just smiled his quiet smile as he held them steady.

Silvermoon was certainly everything he had described - a true marvel to behold. Just as incredible to her were the elves who rushed about the streets. Many of them regarded her with reserved curiosity. Delicate and graceful they were, smelling of herbs and flowery fragrances, wearing fine rustling fabrics. The women were, she had to admit, lovely to behold, and the men - well, they were not too hard on the eyes either.

The troll peered down at her own primitive robes. She was not generally self-conscious, and come to think of it, had never really felt out of place before. Here, she felt like a giant. Tall and ungainly, grimy and... crude.

There was one other emotion, the most foreign of all - N'jeri felt vulnerable. As Sylenas led her slowly through the streets, she unintentionally drew close to him.

"You don't like it," he observed, chuckling.

"It's... interestin'," she argued truthfully. She admired the fountains, marvelling at the artful way the water sprayed high in the air, and she stopped to stand near the cool spray and splash some water on her face.

"You're uncomfortable in the city."

"Ah'll get used tah it."

"You... stand out." He looked sideways at her, smiling wryly.

"Like a soah thumb." They both laughed.

Her discomfort eased as they left the city. She shivered in the cold a little - the irony not lost on her - and admired the beauty of the Eversong forest.

The Ghostlands discomforted her a little as well, she had to admit. She had not expected to see a land so blighted, and the faint smell of rot and disease carried on the air unsettled her stomach and added to her uneasy feeling.

Sylenas spent the length of the journey to Tranquilien by filling her in on the situation in the area. They stopped at the border of the elven outpost so that he could summon water. She thought he should summon ale instead, and told him so.

---

Fighting the Scourge proved to be surprisingly cathartic, and N'jeri felt satisfied, and rather more relaxed by the time they returned to the city.

"Let's get that ale, hmm?"

N'jeri rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

The inn was decorated with the finest furniture the troll had ever seen, and a small group of elves were enjoying a feast that had been laid out on a large table. N'jeri tried her best to look unimpressed. She waited awkwardly in a corner as Sylenas graciously purchased their drinks.  
"Would you like to sit over there?" He indicated an alcove, a quiet spot that had been furnished with soft cushions instead of chairs, a short table in the center.  
She nodded gratefully, glad for now to be out of direct view of curious eyes. The two sank down to relax on the thick cushions with a mutual sigh. Sylenas showed her his purchase - elven wine. N'jeri snorted.

"Hmm?" He arched a brow as he produced two glasses and began to fill them.

"Fruity watah," she declared, sniffing the beverage. He laughed loudly.

"I suppose so. You might be surprised though. It can be quite strong." He drank deeply, his eyes remaining on her.

N'jeri awkwardly clutched her delicate wine glass, and smirked. "Pfft. Ah could drink anyone undah da table."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. If dere be anyt'ing trolls know, it be drinkin' an' dancin'."

"Then it sounds as if we have a wager, no?" He tipped his glass toward her.

N'jeri chuckled. If the man wanted to lose money to her, she would be happy to oblige.

An hour later she could barely see straight. The elf was not in fact under the table, but slumped over it, his face rested on his arms. His hair was splayed out around him, and the drunken troll twirled it idly in her fingers.

"I drank too much," He murmured against the tabletop.

"Does dat mean ah win?"

"Yes, sure."

"What do ah get?"

Groggily he lifted his head from the tabletop to look at her. She untangled her fingers from his hair hastily.

"I haven't decided yet." He gave a lopsided grin.

N'jeri felt her face heating, and raised her glass to drain her last mouthful of wine. "Fine. Ya owe me."

"Mmmph." He agreed.

After a few minutes N'jeri began to suspect the elf had dozed off. She began to fidget with his hair again.

"...Wait a second!" She jumped as he suddenly raised his head again. "The contest was drinking and dancing, wasn't it?"

N'jeri sniffed. "Ya jus' stallin'. But shure, whatevah. Ah'll still win."

"How can you be so sure?" His eyes sparkled. She looked at him condescendingly, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"I'll have you know I have some pretty good moves." He protested.

N'jeri chuckled, light headed. This seemed to amuse him in turn.

"I will dance for you tomorrow!" he volunteered.

"Do I get tah pick what ya wear?" she mentally scolded herself even as the words left her mouth.

"Hmm..." he pondered the question. "Do I get to choose something for you?"

The trolless shrugged. "Whatevah."

"A deal then. I'm afraid I've made us too late for travel. Why don't you get a room here? They are quite comfortable. I will return at... let's say noon tomorrow? I have a feeling neither of us will rise early."

N'jeri could not picture herself travelling anywhere in her current state, and she nodded dumbly. The elf stood, staggering. She began to giggle, realised she had never heard herself laugh in that... girlish manner - and felt immediately foolish. He smirked back at her as he walked away.

N'jeri relaxed against a wall, trying to resist the urge to doze. When her head had cleared a little, she approached the elven innkeeper to arrange a room.

The innkeeper waved her away as soon as he saw her. "Already paid for," he explained in clipped orcish, eyeing her up and down. "Upstairs, third room on the right."

N'jeri blinked, and muttered "t'anks". She slowly climbed the stairs leaning heavily on the railing for support. She was scowling, mildly affronted, even though in truth she knew the cost of an inn room such as this would have put a considerable dent in her coinpurse.


	5. The Falls

Sun filtered in through the silken drapes, playing across the prone body of the priestess. She yawned, rolled over and stretched languidly. N'jeri didn't remember having slept so well in a long time. She hadn't been sure about the bed at first, never having been in one quite like it, but had been asleep mere seconds after laying her head down. And no dreams had troubled her.

She was immediately awake though, and had no desire to languish in bed. She pulled on her spare robes and trotted down the stairs.

A different Blood Elf was tending the inn today, a broom floating at the floor before her while she examined shelves. She eyed N'jeri hesitantly before nodding in greeting. The troll grinned her best toothy grin, and the elf quickly grabbed the broom, her eyes wide.

It was still early morning and N'jeri had one task to see to. She managed to find a guard, who directed her to the auction house.

---

Sylenas returned at midday as promised, striding like a breeze through the inn door while she sat in one of the soft couches picking at a piece of fruit. She greeted him with a shove to the chest.

"Ya shouldn'ta done dat!" She growled.

"Wha-?" He was taken aback.

"Ya t'ink ah need ya tah pay fah my room?"

"Well, no... No! But it was my fault after all that you were stuck here, and I felt responsible -"

"Ah'm tryin' ta repay debt, not create moah!"

He held out his hands, partly placating, partly fending off the snarling troll. "N'jeri... there is no debt between us." He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length while she swiped at him one final time.  
"Consider the pleasure of your company as payment enough." He lowered his hands, his face back to its usual composed state.

N'jeri felt heat rise in her own face. "Fine." She conceded, and brushed past him. "Ah'm hungry."

He proposed they buy food - the suggestion quickly shot down by an angry glance from N'jeri. Instead she asked him to lead her to a place where she could cast her fishing line. A small waterfall sprayed into the stream further on, providing a quiet watery ambiance.

"Can ya fish?" She asked.

"No." He said.

N'jeri smirked. "Can ya cook?"

"Yes, that I can do."

"Good." She meant it. "Ah'm a terrible cook."

"I'm sure that is not true..." he murmured, kneeling to set a fire.

N'jeri cackled. "Oh, it's true! When I catch some'ting, I usually jus' throw it in da fire till it goes black."

She caught his grimace. "That's no way to eat!"

"Ya got dat right. Tastes bettah raw mos' times. Here." She tossed him a fish, her first catch.

Sylenas soon had three small fish sizzling in a flat pan. Her stomach was rumbling and the smell of cooking was almost too much for the hungry troll. She sat next to the fire peering over Sylenas' arms as he tended the food.

"Is it ready yet?"

"Now now, you can't rush perfection." A moment passed, and he grinned over his shoulder at her.

"When ya gonna dance fah me?"

He groaned. "I was half hoping you would forget about that. It was after all, a drunken promise."

"Chicken."

"Now now, I would not go back on my word, no matter how inebriated I might have been."

Finally the food was ready. N'jeri devoured her portion bones and all, almost as soon as it hit her plate. Unashamedly she began eyeing Sylenas' meal, as he tore off tiny portions with his knife and chewed them slowly.

He hovered over his plate shielding it from her laughingly. "Next time, catch more!"

"Nex' time, eat quickah!" She shot back.

Sylenas packed his utensils and N'jeri took the opportunity to bathe. Unceremoniously shedding her clothing, she climbed onto a tall rock and dived deep into the river. The water was fresh, warm, and soothing on the skin and she scrubbed at herself until she was rid of the sweat and dirt of the previous day.

When she turned to look over at Sylenas, she saw that he still fidgetted with his bag, his back to her. She felt a small pang of disappointment. Usually when she showed her skin, people looked at her.

N'jeri rose from the water, and shook herself vigorously from head to toe, spraying water everywhere. She took an inordinately long time to re-dress herself. The elf didn't turn to face her until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh. Here," he said, not meeting her eyes, and tossed to her a bundle wrapped in linen. She furrowed her brow.

"Your, er, costume," he explained.

N'jeri unwrapped the package carefully. A long silky skirt in deep blue and a rather short leather shirt. It was nice enough. She grinned, and bent to examine her own pack. She dangled in front of the elf her choice for him - a white shirt with an open chest, and some kind of skimpy short leather garment.

"Nice choice," he quipped sarcastically, and snatched the items from her hand. "I hope we won't be doing this in public."

"Why not?" She feigned disappointment. He just stared at her for a long moment, until finally she relented.

Sylenas disappeared behind a tree, and N'jeri stayed where she was to change again. The silky skirt was long and soft, in a deep blue that complimented her skin. The shirt was tight - but wasn't something she would ordinarily be averse to wearing.

An elven head peeked from behind the tree. "Are you sure you want to embarrass yourself like this?"

N'jeri laughed. "Ya should be askin' yaself dat same question."

"Believe me... I am."

She giggled as he revealed his outfit. It did not look bad in truth - it was his very apparent discomfort that was so amusing to her.

He took a drink from a wineskin, and tossed it to her. "I am going to need a drink before I try this."

"Ya stallin'." But she drank as well, making herself comfortable on the long soft grass. When they had shared enough wine, she pulled him to his feet so they could dance. Then Sylenas demonstrated his "special moves". N'jeri plonked down in the grass holding her sides with laughter, her legs kicking pointlessly in the air. Out of breath, she collapsed onto her side.

His bare feet appeared next to her. "Are you satisfied?"

"Do... do all elves dance like dat?"

"Not all of them are as talented as me." A wry smile on his face.

N'jeri got back up. She had spoken truthfully - all trolls danced on a daily basis. It was even included in priestly and shamanistic rituals. N'jeri felt a little foolish performing without music, but did enjoy his rapt attention.

Shaking her hips, She tried to direct him in the movements, placing her hands on his waist. He gulped, much to her amusement. She wasn't sure why she so enjoyed getting any kind of reaction out of him. It was a guilty pleasure for sure.

They ended up laughing again, and the two of them collapsed on the grass.

"You win that one too," he conceded.

"Ah win again?"

He nodded.

"Alright, now ya owe me two." Two of what, she had no idea.

"I won't gamble with you anymore!"

"Dat be wise."

---

They watched the clouds, and Sylenas told her about himself. His studies in magic. His family who had been lost fighting the Scourge.  
"What about ya mate and children?" She enquired casually.

"Oh, I am much too young for children!" He laughed.

She stared at him, trying to guess at his age. He certainly looked mature to her.

"I am just over fifty-five." He explained.

N'jeri's eyes widened. "...Oldah dan me," she understated. Few trolls ever reached that age, in fact. She felt slightly humbled.

After that, he talked about his trade: he had been dabbling in jewelcraft.

Minutes of silence. Suddenly he jumped, as if startled. "Oh! I forgot!" He reached into a pocket of his battered pack, pulling out a small paper-wrapped item. "I made this - I thought you might like it."

"Should ah open it?"

"No, you're never allowed to open it." He grinned.

She tore the wrapper away. A thin, fine silver chain and an amulet of tigers-eye. It was an inexpensive gem she knew, yet the gesture stirred unusual feelings in her. Her brow furrowed.

"Now don't be saying anything about debt or anything silly like that. This was simply supposed to be part of your outfit. I just happened to forget I had it on me."

"It be beautiful." She smiled, genuinely impressed. "Ah'm not shure it suits me..."

"Well, I tried to experiment with that raptor tooth you gave me, but it... I broke it." He grinned sheepishly.

She turned the jewellery over in her hands. It took her a moment to figure out how the thing worked. Her fingers while dextrous enough, were simply too large to work the tiny clasp.

"Dis was made fah elven hands," she said, blushing.

Sylenas took the pendant from her apologetically. His thin fingers unhooked the clasp, and he leaned closer to her, reaching over her head to place the gem around her neck. As he stretched forward she could feel his breath against her cheek and smell his fresh scent. He lingered a moment, and she wanted... what did she want?

He withdrew, smiling ruefully. N'jeri was mentally chastising herself again. She murmured her thanks. The chain rested on her chest, nestled among her primitive strings of small bones and teeth.

"Of course. And I apologise... I didn't even take that into account." He held his hand out as if to examine it. Four fingers and one thumb - the digits were long and slim. N'jeri laid her own three-fingered hand over his gently, comparing incredulously.

They were so different.

It was madness.


	6. Valley of Spirits

Sylenas was largely busy with training so to amuse herself the priestess explored Silvermoon, which was always interesting, and the forest, which she loved.

In the late afternoons they would meet and hunt, or explore together. He showed her the libraries of the city, the thousands of tomes and stories - of course she pointed out that she could not read Thalassian and in fact could only read and write a little orcish.

"Maybe I will teach you a little," he said one day, but N'jeri wasn't sure she would ever be able to make sense of the complex lettering.

She talked about her home in Sen'jin village and her family, and told him a little of her people, in which he expressed great interest.

It was almost a week before N'jeri felt the pull of duty, and while she was free to do as she pleased when not needed by the priests, she knew that there would be questions about her whereabouts and behavior. The time she had spent here was too carefree - the trolless was not accustomed to being idle, and felt she had gotten far too little accomplished.

Then there was the matter of Sylenas. She was at ease in his company, and could have spent days just listening to him talk. When they did hunt, they worked so well together that N'jeri regretted never before having the opportunity to fight with a mage. She regretted when they parted at the end of a day, and waited in anticipation until she would see him again.

She knew that she was now in dangerous territory she had never explored. Sylenas was always a gentleman... but sometimes she would catch him looking at her in a particular way. And sometimes when they looked at each other, she imagined she saw mirrored in his eyes the reflection of her own chaotic emotions. The desire she could no longer hide from herself. She knew it could not, should not continue.

She had spent three days in prayer and sacrifice to the Loa, and finally her guilt had eased somewhat.

It was obvious that anxiety about her impending graduation had caused her to become easily distracted and neglect her duties.

She was keeling on the floor of the room where she had slept, in the priests' hut in the Valley of Spirits. She combed out her long hair and began the long process of re-braiding it. It always helped to calm her.

Things were the way they were. She had a promising future in the priesthood and the potential for great power. She would settle down and raise a family of little trolls, and all would be as it was supposed to be.

All these things she repeated to herself like a meditation ritual.

N'jeri was not accustomed to self-doubt. Over many years she had developed an inner calm and assurance. She felt that she knew herself well, and relied heavily on the ability to trust her instincts. Now, she found this inner harmony fractured, in disarray.

It wasn't that she was unhappy - in fact she had found a strange, almost childlike enthusiasm for many things. Giggling at jokes, admiring the sunset, playing with children. It was her self-assurance that had been rocked - her knowledge and trust in the way of things, in her place in the world.

She had returned to Orgrimmar to seek guidance in the Valley of Spirits with the master priest and the priestesses.

"Yah crisis, whatevah it may be," murmured Jenena, an older priestess, as they knelt together on the floor "...be purely personal." She stroked N'jeri's face gently. "Dis be ah ya own makin'."

"What should ah do, elder sistah?" N'jeri pleaded.

"Ease ya mind, child." The priestess replied, smiling. "Da spirits be wit' ya. Dat be all dat mattah."

N'jeri wondererd if she would say that had she known what was truly bothering her. Her hand rose unbidden to her chest where the tigerseye amulet had rested - the amulet itself had been hastily hidden in her herb pouch.

"Whatevah ya be torturin' yaself wit', be jus' in ya head." The woman continued, tilting N'jeri's chin to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "What will be, will be, an' see where life take ya." She whispered.

The priestess rose to leave, but stopped short, slowly turning back to face N'jeri.

"Ya been makin' lot ah progress lately, younger sistah."

N'jeri acknowledged this with a nod.

"Amani trolls an' da Scourge? Ya have turned intah quite a skilled fighter."

N'jeri examined her hands, clasped still in her lap.

"You be ready ta finish yah apprenticeship." It was not a question, but a statement.

She nodded again. "Yes, elder sistah."

"You will prepare yaself?"

"Yah."

The woman smiled and approached her again, stooping to place a gentle hand on N'jeri's head. "Take some time away, do what ya got ta do an' return when everyt'ing be right."

N'jeri looked up into her eyes. The woman was almost old enough to be her mother, but warmth and sensuality fairly flowed from her. N'jeri could sense the comforting presence of Ezili radiating from her. The Loa was speaking through this woman.

"T'ank ya," she said genuinely. "Ah will."

N'jeri floated. The gentle current caressed her skin and the spray of the waterfall sparkled in the air above her, catching the sun.

She murmured to herself, passing her hands over her body in an incantation. Her skin hummed, her heart pounded. She moved her fingers, exploring her flesh.

Sometime later, she regretfully left the water, climbing the rocks to let her skin dry in the sun. She hiked her way up the Southfury, donning her robe as she walked.

She had arranged a small hut to stay in for a few days, across the river from Orgrimmar. She had spent time here before, and always enjoyed the solitude. In the orcish fashion, there was an open roof - but she did not remember the last time she had seen rain in any case.

The little room was hazy with smoke from the small cooking fire. She had arrived the previous evening, and hadn't attempted to cook anything yet. In truth wasn't really relishing the prospect. She'd furnished the hut with a few essentials, and a thin mat on which to sleep.

Now she sat here, closing her eyes to concentrate. Slowing her breathing and bringing her heartbeat under control.

She cast the contents of a small pouch apon the earthen floor. The runes and bones still read favorably. Gathering the trinkets she reverently slipped them back into her bag.

All at once she caught the familiar scent. She had no time to react before the elven head appeared in the doorway and the familiar voice spoke.

"There you are."

She leapt to her feet and turned, her face hot. "How... how did ya find me?" She chided herself for speaking so rudely, but as usual he did not take offense.

"I simply asked after you in Orgrimmar. I am sorry if I am intruding. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yah, I am... Look, ah'm sorry fah disappearin' - ah had t'ings ah had ta attend to wit' da priests in Orgrimmar."

"Yes, I remembered you had spoken of the Valley of Spirits. The priestesses were most helpful..."

He wore an odd look on his face and she almost laughed. She could imagine how any of the elder priestesses of Ezili might react to him. But then she put her head in her hands and groaned. If Jenena had heard about the stranger's enquiry, she would surely have a few ideas of her own about N'jeri's personal crisis.

"...I haven't gotten you in trouble, have I?" His voice was concerned.

"It's not dat. Don' worry." She forced a smile.

"N'jeri, I am sorry if its something I shouldn't have done, but I wanted to find you."

She sighed. Part of her wanted to turn him away, avoid the inevitable complications, and explanations. But she could not help but be glad to see him.

He was still stooped in the doorway looking rather forlorn. She rose and bent to squeeze out the door. Her fishing rod was there, leaning against the outside wall. She took hold of it. "Hungry?" At least with Sylenas here she would not have to eat burned, or raw fish.

She'd managed to catch five fish, and invited the elf in to cook. This time, she merely picked at her food, and this alone indicated to the elf that something was not right.

They left the hut to sit by the river and enjoy the sunset.

"You seem troubled. Is there something on your mind?" He enquired gently.

"Well... yah. But ah had not intended ta share it wit' ya."

"Oh. I see." He looked dejected.

She felt immediately remorseful. "No - I jus' mean dat I did not want ta burden ya wit' my problems." She flushed. "An' it be a long story."

"I am in no hurry." He leaned back on his hands and stretched out his legs as if to illustrate this point.

She met his eyes, trying to gauge his thoughts. His concern was obvious. In the short time she had known him, he had shown himself to be considerate and kind. N'jeri had always been highly self-reliant, and it was difficult for her to bare her thoughts to anyone. Yet she found it hard to deny him.

"Very well," she said. "But ya mus' know dat ah should not even be tellin' ya some ah dis at all."

"My lips are sealed." He said.

That was a strange expression, but she got the idea. "What do ya know about troll priestly practices an' da troll gods?"

"Uh... almost nothing," he admitted. "There is little reading material available on the subject I am afraid."

N'jeri's brows shot up. "Have you been doin' research?"

He flushed. "Perhaps a little."

With a wry grin, she decided to let this go for now. "Well, it's true dat we don' really share our customs wit' othah people. Even da priests have our own secret traditions we don' share outside da priesthood.

...The trolls, we draw the powah for our magic from the Primal Gods, forest spirits, and ancestral spirits. Dey are called the Loa."

She looked to Sylenas. He nodded, listening politely.

"Loa spirits grant their followers extraordinary powah." She went on. "The abilities dey grant ya vary dependin' on da spirit ya choose to call on. Now most trolls will pay tribute to da Primal gods - but really there are hundreds ah others.

Fah example, da shamans often choose ta worship Shango, Loa of Storms, or Legba, Loa of speed. We have many, many othah spirits dat we choose ta call on. Dis be a personal choice, ya understand. But those are some of da most powerful."

She inhaled deeply, unused to doing so much talking. Sylenas shifted, and urged her to go on.

"As ah said, troll priests have many old customs dat aren't openly discussed, even among others of our kind.

There are those who still call on darker spirits and practices. Some of da Loa demand blood sacrifice or ceremony, an' grant strange powah dat I can not even discuss.

By an' large though da priests of da Darkspear tribe are peaceful... we commune wit' da spirits an' officiate in ceremony, try ta help an' heal our people.

The priestesses... well we have ah own traditions." She was watching his face carefully, encouraged by his calm attention.

"Y mus' understand dat once, Darkspear women were dominated by da men, an' were often little more den slaves.

When we join da Horde, Thrall declared dat we mus' all be equal an' dat certain of our practices must cease.

Da priesthood was da one place where we have always had powah. I t'ink ya might see more male priests, but da priestesses we have a connection, we work togethah, and we powerful." She smiled wistfully.

"Mos' of us pay tribute to all da Loa, favorin' one or anothah, of course. Its our duty aftah all. We act as advisors and speak for the spirits to da rest ah da tribe.

But we have one Loa in particular dat actually favors da priestesses, and dat is Ezili. Ezili, if ya didn't know, is da goddess ah... well, love, beauty... benevolence... sensuality. Dat sort of t'ing. I suppose she take pity on us - or maybe da men just not interested in servin' her, I don' know!

Anyway - priestesses are often chosen, or choose, at a very young age. An' a good many of us choose ta serve Ezili. She give us troll priestesses much powah an' I for one tink dat she be a good one ta have on ya side!

So we study our arts for many years, workin' undah da elder priests who decide when we ready ta progress. Around our twentieth level of priesthood, we be considered fully fledged priests, an' before dat happens, we got ta seek da blessings of da Loa dat we choose ta serve.

As I mentioned, some of da Loa demand all sorta sacrifices, rituals, an' whatnot. I told ya when I met ya I was out ta prove myself, an' dat's what I been doing - provin' myself in da hunt and as a healer. I made my sacrifices too, same as any.

Ezili don't want none of dat stuff. She really jus' want ya to be good to people, carry yaself wit' dignity an' pride, and help ya tribe."

The elf was nodding thoughtfully.

"...But fah many many years it has been tradition fah da most dedicated priestesses - an' da ones who end up bein' mos' powerful - to make a sacrifice ah sorts to her anyway.

We keep ourselves pure, ya see, an' don't get touched by any male until we attain full priesthood. Even undah da old ways, no male troll would dare touch a priestess who was dedicatin' herself to Ezili."

"Am I to take it that there are those who have tried and suffered her wrath?"

"Oh yah."

"I see." He raised a brow.

"When we ready to make our dedications, we choose someone - someone wit' powah, like a strong warrior or hunter - it don't mattah. There's a ceremony-"

"So... this is like a ritual mating?" His voice was blank.

"Yah - but not as simple as dat. It bond ya fah life, see. Not dat everyone who mate like dis stays togethah - but it be a special connection, if ya know what I mean."

"And who decides who will... participate?" He enquired.

"Ya meant ta choose someone who make a good match for ya - someone powerful - to honor Ezili."

"I see."

"Now as I said before, few trolls would dare to disrespect a priestess, but around da time of graduation, the priestesses become... well, hot property so ta speak.

Every troll male want to perform in da ritual an' its supposed to be a great honor. So there is often great competition and much muscle-flexing an' whatnot.

I hate ta say it, but some of the males, they t'ink it be an opportunity to "own" a priestess, to dominate her in private -s ince it is da only way they can get to us, or dat they can keep a hold on us after. Which, actually, many of them succeed in doing.

Anyway... ah have been a priestess since I was jus' a whelpling, an' now I got to decide tings about my own future.

What I be sayin' my friend, is dat there may not be a way fah you and I to see each othah, at least not fah a while, if I get tied up wit' someone at home. I don't tink dat anyone would be very understandin', least of all any troll male I might become involved wit'."

"I see." He repeated.

"You always say "I see, I see" but ya nevah tell me what ya really t'inkin'." She scowled , her face hot. She was sure she sensed his disapproval.

"I am sorry. It's nothing, truly."

"Ya t'ink ah am some kinda barbarian."

"No. I may not share your beliefs, but I can respect them."

"Oh."

"If you want my honest thoughts, I would not like to see you forced into doing something like this for the sake of tradition-"

"No-one is forcin' me," she argued. How could she make him understand? "Dis is somet'ing I chose from da very beginnin'. Ya know me well enough ta know dat ah'm not a very serious person most ah da time. But I am very serious about dis."

He stared at her. Then he gave a smile she knew was forced.

"I understand. You must follow your heart. If this is what you must do, of course I will respect your decision."

"What is botherin' me," she interrupted, "is I... despise the idea of bein' da playt'ing of a male who doesn't understand me or what da sacrifice mean to us.

An' I don't t'ink dat matin' wit' someone I don't know or who don't care about me is a good way ta honor da Loa either. ...Ah had someone, a childhood friend, an' dat's who it would have been fah me, but he is gone..."

The pressure of baring herself to him made her voice shake. She felt a desperate, ridiculous need for his approval. And she had still not revealed the absolute, entire truth. That she wished she could ask him - that he made her feel like no one had, that she wanted to stay with him...

"N'jeri, if this Ezili is everything you say she is, then she will accept your choice, no matter what it might be." He smiled ruefully. "It is true that I will miss your company. I was enjoying getting to know you, and I feel we have a lot to learn from each other."

She nodded morosely, agreeing.

"How long do you have?"

She knew what he was asking. "Soon. Days, weeks. I don' know." N'jeri looked up into the fading sunset.

"I see."

"Then perhaps we will see each other again, before..." He trailed off.

Her voice broke, but she spoke truly. "Ah would like dat."


	7. Settling Debts

Three days later, N'jeri crossed the river and entered Orgrimmar, purchasing supplies. She paid a messenger to deliver a letter, scrawled in childish, barely legible orcish, to Silvermoon.

He arrived the next day, bearing ale.

She had an impressive string of fish waiting, hanging from a tree outside the hut. They built a fire outside, as the afternoon air was unusually cool. "Here, long-ears," she tossed him some of the fish.

"I hope you are feeling more at ease than the last time we spoke," Sylenas said quietly.

"I am. T'anks." She said truthfully.

"Have you given more consideration to the matter we were discussing the other day?" He enquired casually, turning his attention to preparing the food.

She snorted. Of course, it had been all she'd thought about. But the weight on her shoulders was lighter, having brought everything - well mostly everything - out in the open.

"Yah, an' fah now ah'm tryin' ta take ya advice, an' da advice ah da priestesses, an' jus' see what happens."

She expected him to answer, but he was silent once more. She could predict nothing of his thoughts. It frustrated her. Trolls in general were very straightforward, and she was accustomed to being able to see the emotions of others written plainly on their faces.

"Ya t'ink too much," she observed.

"I do?"

"Yah. Ya t'ink too much, an' don't say enough." She was scowling.

He chuckled a little, but did not comment.

They dined again on fresh fish and ale. "Ya knew I had a reason fah askin' ya here," she joked.

"Always a motive... eh?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I don't blame you. I seem to benefit as well."

"We are - a good team," She smiled wistfully.

"Indeed."

N'jeri abruptly felt her mood shift. Pushing her plate aside, she sighed. She got to her feet, and paced the room for a moment, before kneeling to rearrange various baskets in an attempt to hide her agitation. She could feel his eyes at her back.

"Don'tcha like me, Sylenas?" She asked suddenly, unthinking. "Sometime I t'ink ya do, an' sometime..."

He did not answer, and she couldn't see his face, so she continued. "Ah seen ya lookin' at me, but ah don' know if ya like whatcha see, or if ya like me despite whatcha see." She wrinkled her brow in puzzlement, not sure she even understood what she'd said.

"N'jeri, I love what I see." He protested.

She rose, and spun around. His face was serene, and it irritated her. "Then why dont'cha say so? When a troll want ta mate, he tells ya. But you are too damned stubborn!"

He sighed. "I am sorry. In truth, I did not want to burden you with my thoughts. I don't wish to cloud your head further when you have such important decisions facing you."

"Ah would not have asked if I didn' value your opinion!"

He was quiet, and she knew he was thinking again. Damn him. "That is true. The truth is... that if I were to say I was to say I want things to go further... if I was to say I was attracted to you, it would be an understatement."

She simply stared at him.

He sighed heavily. "I only know of your people from what you have told me. I was not sure how you would react to an elf saying such things."

N'jeri clasped her hands in front of her, wringing her fingers. "I don't know eithah," she admitted. "An' I hardly know anyt'ing about ya... I like ya. Ya make me laugh, an' ya treat me equal, an' ya don't take t'ings too serious... usually."

He smiled a little. Relief blossomed within her, along with a strange fluttering in her stomach. She returned the smile.

"Mmm. Yes... I feel that same comfort with you. I do wish we had more time to get to know each other." He was rising to his feet, moving closer to N'jeri. "I love being around you... and I admit that I don't want to lose that comfort. Or the chance to build a stronger relationship..." He trailed off.

The young priestess was stunned. Was he really saying what she thought she heard?

"Well," she joked, continuing to wring her hands, "enjoy one ah da only times ya will see me lost fah words."

He laughed, looking a little lost for words himself. "Then I think this causes for a change of scenery, and of topic, for now."

She agreed.

"...Wait. Am I to understand that you were frustrated waiting for me to tell you my true thoughts... but you would not admit to me your own?"

She poked him playfully.

"Dat be different."

---

"If ya still hot, we could swim," The water was always nice at this time of day.

"I always enjoy a nice swim." He smiled.

"Ah know a good spot," she said, "but it be a fair swim away. Maybe jus' here fah now, but next time..."

They approached the river. Remembering the elf's foolish modesty, N'jeri undressed only to her undergarments. She wanted him to look at her, not spend the entire time politely looking away. She splashed into the water, which was pleasantly warm. A moment later he joined her.

"Did ya know that trolls can hold our breath under watah fah several minutes?" She stated playfully.

"Oh? Do I smell a challenge in the making?"

"Ha! If you be da one makin' da challenge, shure."

"Hmm. For some reason I suspect I will regret challenging you, but you only live once. You're on."

N'jeri giggled, and submerged herself in the water. She saw him sink under as well, opening his eyes to peer at her. She made a face at him, and concentrated on holding still.

A moment later she realised her eyes were roaming over his body, appraising his well-shaped limbs and that bright hair that spread out all around him like a cloud. His eyes were on her, and she could see him begin to strain for breath.

She didn't allow her own discomfort to show as her need for air made itself apparent. As soon as the elf kicked off the bottom of the river and surfaced for air, she did the same.

"Ahha!" She breathed triumphantly. "Do ah win again?"

"Alright..." he panted, "you win... again..."

"I let dis one go, 'cause ya still owe me fah da las' time." She teased.

"Hmm. Yes, but what do I owe you?"

"I don' know. Ya said ya would figure dat out!" They had floated close, and she shoved him playfully.

"But I can't!" He protested. "I already think too much."

She laughed. "Not fair!"

They exited the water, and N'jeri shook herself off. They sat briefly on the rocks, letting the warm breeze wash over them.

"You know... there is one thing I am told I'm rather good at."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, a half-smile on her face.

"Yes. Growing up, I took training in relieving muscle pains and such. In other words, I give a great massage."

"Mass-age?"

"Yes a massage. You have had one before, right?"

"Ya crazy."

"Really? Well let me explain then. In plain words, a massage is where I rub your muscles down with my hands, relaxing them."

His voice was even, and casual. But N'jeri's face grew hot, and she thanked the gods for the waning light. In the circumstances, she had to wonder about his intentions. "I see." She said dubiously. "And they teach ya elves dat?"

"No, not all of us. But I was bored."

"So do ya owe me one or two mass-ages then?" She could scarcely believe the suggestion. What strange people these elves were!

"How about I give you one... and you can judge if you want another?"

She could only nod.

"Go back inside, I will get dressed and join you." He grinned.

She did as directed, moving things around a little to busy her hands. He returned in under a minute, and passed her clothing to her.

"You left these."

"Should ah get dressed?" She looked down at herself. Her underclothes were still damp.

"No, that's quite alright. Lay down! On your stomach." He directed her to the mat in the center of the floor.

She smirked at his businesslike and direct manner, one she hadn't seen in him. But she did as he bid, resting her forehead on her arms. She sensed him sit on the floor close to her.

"It's been a while," he admitted, "but I think I still have my touch." He rubbed his hands together briskly. She laughed, somewhat nervously, her body tense and alert.

She felt the gentlest touch of his fingers on her shoulders. N'jeri involuntarily jumped a little, turning her head on the side to look at him. He was seated at her side with his legs crossed. As she turned, his hands ceased their contact.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yah," she smirked, and poked out her blue tongue. "Ah didn't say stop, did ah?"

She saw him grin. "Just try to relax." He rubbed her shoulders again, harder, and moved slowly down to her upper back, rubbing the palm of his hands over her clothing, gently working the muscle.

"Hmm. You are all knotted up." He mumbled, his fingers faintly brushing her sides.

N'jeri squirmed a little, trying her hardest to lie still and finding it difficult. "Yah, well ah nevah done dis before, have I?"

"That is true..." His fingers worked their way carefully down her spine to her lower back, pushing forcefully into her flesh.

N'jeri had never had the hands of another touch her so intimately. The sensation was unfamiliar, and sent small shivers throughout her entire body. In the back of her mind she wondered how she'd allowed herself to get into this situation. And if she should stop it. But this time, the insistant demands of her body won out.

"I am sorry if I have complicated things between us..." he muttered.

"Shh." Is all she said in reply.

She sighed deeply, and willed her eyes closed. Breathing deeply, she forced her limbs to begin to relax, and concentrated on the sensations.

Sylenas let his hands lose contact with her skin for a moment, before gently pressing into her upper thigh. Opening her eyes briefly, N'jeri glanced down as his hand touched her. She watched as he began to rub gently, his fingertips sinking lightly into her flesh as he pressed into the muscle. She flexed her toes in pleasure as a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Dat be nice."

He smiled into her eyes. "I am glad you are enjoying it." She felt his warm hands move down her leg, lifting her leg to knead the calf muscle.

She saw him shift closer to her feet, and moved, turning slightly to allow him better access. Her eyes now mostly closed, she nonetheless secretly watched his face.

He cupped his hands now around her foot, examining the rough and torn sole. "Well, these feet were made for walking," he grinned.

N'jeri giggled softly to herself, and pointed her toes. "I aint no soft-foot!" She felt him rubbing hard, pressing into the bottoms of her feet.

"That you are not, for sure." Her foot was released, and she felt him move back to her side, her arm lifted from the mat. His gentle hands began to sooth the muscles of her upper arm. "That is one thing I love about you, you aint no wimpy girl!"

The trolless rolled her eyes cynically and grinned. Flexing her fingers and stretching her captive arm out a little, she felt a soft contented growling sound rise in her throat.

Sylenas trailed his hands down her arm slowly, gently rubbing into her muscle all the way, before taking her hand in his. Rubbing the palm of her hand, he gripped her fingers, gently pulling until her knuckles cracked.

"Aah!" Surprised and shocked she tried to pull her hand away.

He leaned close, smirking. "Whats the matter, didn't know they did that?"

"Well..." she relaxed a little in the face of his humor. "Ah broke plenty ah fingers before, but nevah fah relaxation!"

Smiling at her words, he dropped his hands, lingering on hers for a moment. "It's good to stretch them out." Releasing her hand. "So how did you enjoy your first massage?"

N'jeri opened her eyes again and rolled lazily over onto her back. "What, dat's it?" She frowned, looking slightly disappointed.

"Well... if you want more, I could rub you down all day." He smiled mischeviously.

Her face felt hot. She caught a glance of the sky through the open ceiling. "Not day time anymore, but ya welcome ta take as long as ya like..." Light headed from the ale, she stretched her arms lazily above her head.

Sylenas smiled down at Njeri, and she noticed with delight his eyes wandering up and down her body. "I think I might have missed a couple spots in any case. And you seem to be getting quite comfortable yourself."

"Mmmhmm," she accepted this with a slight smirk and let her eyes drift half-closed again, watching him through her lashes.

She saw him lean over her body, and felt his warm fingers on her upper thigh. Rubbing into it gently, he worked the muscle with his fingertips, sending an involuntary shiver down her leg. She turned her head to the side.

Slowly letting up the pressure in his fingertips, Sylenas began to caress her thigh softly, enjoying the touch more than concentrating on the massage at this point.

Unwittingly, N'jeri lowered her arms, her hands brushing his lightly. She began the purring growl again, quietly, a smile coming to her lips. She had never heard herself produce that sound.

Noticing her pleasure, he allowed his hands to trail upwards over her stomach, leaning to face her as he drew his fingers slowly up her body.

She felt his slight shift, and opened her eyes, centering her head to face him again, her hands still hovering near his. "Sylenas? Sy... can I call ya Sy?"

"Of course," he murmured, nodding. His hands remained resting on her stomach.

A puzzled, almost petulant expression on her face, she peered up at him. "...Why don'tcha kiss me?"

"Umm... well, I was working on it." He grinned. His hands moved quickly and he cupped the back of her head as he leaned down to press his lips gently to hers.

She met his lips eagerly and a soft noise of relief came from her throat. Her hands rose between them to tentatively rest against his chest, her fingers trembling with nervous energy.

He pressed his mouth tightly to her. Her lips parted and she breathed softly against him as their tongues met. His tongue lightly massaged hers. Her head was swimming.

His hand rose to cup her breast. Drawing in a sharp breath, N'jeri impulsively took his lower lip between her teeth and bit, none too gently.

Sylenas pressed his body against hers. Breaking their kiss, he grinned. "Well, that was nice!" Still cradling the back of her head, he twirled his finger around her nipple playfully, through her damp clothes.

N'jeri looked somewhat chagrined. Seeking his lips again, her fingers explored his chest. Her body felt as if it were about to melt.

His hand fell across her mid-section and he pressed his mouth against her again, kissing her tenderly as his tongue quickly found her. "Mmmm," she felt him hum against her mouth.

How much time passed, she could not say. She was lost in the blissful contact, her entire body sighing in long-awaited relief.

N'jeri opened her eyes. Noticing the pitch-black sky, she let out a sigh of regret. She broke their kiss, restraining herself from biting, with difficulty. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, and he held her close. She smiled gently.

"As much as I love where this is going... I think we should get some rest for now." He whispered.

N'jeri smiled nodded. "Ah didn't want ta say anyt'ing. But... there has ta be proper preparation. Dat is, if we were..." blood rushed to her face. "Hey! Dat was some mass-age!"

He chuckled, close to her face. "I am glad you enjoyed it. I assume you will be taking another one then?"

"Aye. Ya owe me anothah one an' no backin' out!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I shall even add a little extra touch next time."

"Oh? Dat a surprise den?" She resisted the urge to kiss him again.

"For now, yes..."

He moved to sit up, assisting her. "Let's get to town and get some rest. I promise you that you will enjoy the next one as much if not more."

"Actually, I be stayin' here tonight. If ya can get back by yaself, dat is." She grinned impishly.

He shouldered his bag, and placed a hat on his head. She hadn't seen it before, and laughed.

"Nice hat."

"Thank you." He smiled, missing her sarcasm or not caring.

"I shall be here tomorrow, if ya be in da area..."

His gaze lingered on her body. "I am sure I will find my way here."

He grinned, leaned in quickly to give her a peck on the lips, and then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah'm hungry!"

"Dont rush it now..."

The impatient trolless glared at the slowly cooking food on the fire. "...Ya know what they should teach ya, some magic ta cook food instantly!"

"That would be nice. Don't worry though, they shall be done soon."

N'jeri rubbed her belly, sighing and settling back to lean on her hands in the grass. "I been spoiled by all this good food." They had had ale too, and she was pleasantly light-headed.

"I have been spoiled with such beautiful company all the time to dine with, so we're even." Sylenas said cheerily.

"Flattery!"

"Just a little."

She poked her tongue out.

"Now, dont start something I shall finish..." He admonished quietly.

"Mebbe later." She grinned.

"I am teasing! Its dinner time now... There you go."

She began tearing into the small fish, breaking it into pieces with her hands and devouring bones and all. "Ya a good cook!" she stated happily.

"Thank you. I work under the pressure of a hungry troll so I have to be!"

N'jeri giggled, licking her fingers. "Ah'm shure ah could learn, but there's really no reason to is there?" She began to clean her fingers with her tongue.

"I guess not, if you keep a charming blood elf like me around."

"Mmhmm. Every troll should have one." And leaned over to briefly fondle his ear, while he ate.

"Just for the ears..eh?"

"...Not jus' fah da ears. Good food too, right?"

"Was gonna say, the cooking too then..." He said.

"An' talented massage." She teased.

"Ohh yes, the massage."

Remembering something, N'jeri jumped. "Oh, I forgot." She unwrapped from her bag the slices of watermelon, and bananas, presenting them to her companion.

"Thank you. Not the exact desert I was looking for but will do for now..."

"Ya can have whatevah else ya would like fah dessert." N'jeri said slyly.

"Ohh really...?"

"Yah, as long as I get what ya owe me!"

"Of course!"

They cleaned up the area, and washed their hands and faces in the river. He laughed at her as she ducked her head in the river and shook her head wildly, spraying water.

"It is funny, the differences between us."

"Whatcha mean by dat?" She was mildly indignant.

"Well... you could say I that am gentler. Although, I can be rough at times, too."

"Oh yah?" She mocked, not able to picture gentle Sylenas being forceful in any way.

"Yes... I suppose you will find that out, though, in time." He grinned. "I am feeling a little tipsy. Shall we head back to the hut? I shall repay my debt!"

She agreed enthusiastically.

"Alright, ya are in charge here, where do ya want me?"

"You should get changed into the outfit I love so much on you... nothing."

She giggled, amused at his businesslike manner. "You're da boss."

"Come sit down."

Reaching into his bag, Sylenas pulled out a small jar holding it out in front of him smiling at Njeri. "Here is that special touch..."

She raised her eyebrows, craning her neck in an attempt to see inside. Pulling the top off, the elf dipped his finger inside. "It is an oil. A rather sweet oil as well." Reaching his finger out to Njeri's mouth, he offered it to her. "Taste it."

Eagerly she extended her tongue to lick the tip of his finger, tasting. The taste was sweet and fruity. She licked her lips and then grabbed his hand to suck the remainder of the oil from his finger.

Smiling, he let his arm lay limber in her hands as she sucked on his finger. "Mmm, tastes good right?" He gently pulled his hand back away from her. Dipping his finger back in the oil, he touched it to his bottom lip before beckoning the trolless in for a kiss.

She leaned in to enthusiastically meet his lips, one hand moving unbidden to his ear. He kissed her tenderly, tilting his head into her caress. She broke the kiss with a gentle suck at his lower lip, tasting the oil. "So it's fah eatin'?" She whispered.

He chuckled. "Well its great for eating - however that is only a bonus... the true point to this oil is that it soothes the skin when rubbed in."

"Ah." Her eyes sparkled. "Too bad we don't get ta eat it, but I look forward ta seein' what else ya can do wit' it."

"Well with that in mind... lay down on your belly. We have lots of rubbing and muscle work to do on you." Grinning slyly he twirled his finger in the the jar of oil.

With a quick and quiet laugh she hurried to obey, wriggling down onto her stomach and lying very still, obviously much more at ease this time around. Resting her head on her arms, she kicked her feet in the air for a moment playfully.

Tilting the jar of oil into one hand, he rubbed his hands together quickly. "Well, it looks like someone is ready!" He began giggling lightly to himself as he gently started to rub Njeri's shoulders - working his slick hands across her tight muscles.

Her shoulders shook a little as she laughed again in response to his giggling. She made an effort to keep still but couldn't help squirming a little as she felt the warm oil on her skin.

He was rubbing her shoulders more forcibly, slowly trailing his fingers down to her back. He pulled his hands off quickly to rub some more oil in them. Pressing into her skin again he began smoothing the plams of his hands into her upper back. "It has only been a couple of days and... you are already all knotted up again sweetie."

N'jeri sighed softly. "Mmhmm, I tink it's jus' da way I am made..." She stopped to enjoy the pressure on the muscles of her back. "Nevah had much opportunity ta relax..." She trailed off and closed her eyes, silently enjoying his touch.

She could feel his fingers slowly making his way down her body, rubbing the warm oil into her skin as he rubbed every inch of her back down.

"Mmm. In that case we might need to keep up on your back rubs... eh?" He giggled to himself, laughing at his own words.

She turned her head slightly to glance at him, grinning and wondering at his thoughts. "Ya sound happy today... An' I would not object ta dat at all."

Smiling back at N'jeri, he pulled his hands off quickly to get more oil. "Yes... I am rather happy. I guess I have just been really looking foward to spending this time with you." Placing his hands on her lower back again, he began to exert kneading pressure there.

She closed her eyes in contentment and murmured her agreement. "Mmm... I am happy too." She curled and uncurled her toes, her fingers mirroring the action.

Letting his hands run off to her sides he rubbed her hips gently. "And if you want honesty ...I love having my hands on you, and look foward to much more with you"  
He trailed his hands across her ass long enough for the oil to glisten off it, then he moved lower, rubbing the back of her thighs.

She uttered a deep murmur of pleasure as his hands moved on her hips, and she smiled at his words. As she felt the brush of his hands reach her thighs she jumped a little and began to squirm. "Ha! Dat... tickles!" She laughed convulsively.

Sylenas was moving his hands lower, down to the back of her calf muscle. "Ohh - the big old tough troll is ticklish?" Giggling to himself, he nudged himself closer to her feet before bending her leg at the knee. He began to rub her right foot gently.

"Ey! Who's old?" She half-heartedly reached an arm back to swipe at him, her hand flopping and missing by a mile. Cupping his hand around her foot he rubbed gently - not even flinching at her aimless swing.

"Ohh I am teasing... I know you are not old."

"An' I nevah had no-one tickle me there, so didn' know I was ticklish!" She pouted. She squirmed her captive foot a little just to tease him. With her head resting on the mat she closed her eyes again. She moaned, or growled, softly and flexed her toes and fingers once more.

Running his fingers through her toes quickly, he tickled the bottom of her foot quickly before placing it down to get some more oil.

She barely felt the tickling on the tough sole of her foot, but caught onto his intention and giggled to herself. As he moved away she kicked her feet up behind her again a time or two, enjoying the cool air on her oiled skin.

Smirking to himself at his feeble attempt, the elf rubbed oil in between his hands. "Flip over, and I will do your other foot."

Obediently but lazily, N'jeri rolled over onto her back, raising her arms slowly above her head and offering Sylenas her left foot.

Taking the proffered limb into his lap, he rubbed it gently, running his fingers between her toes every so often as he massaged forcefully into the sole of her foot. His eyes trailing up her body, and finally smiling into her eyes. "I see I have still got a decent amount of work ahead of me."

N'jeri pretended to close her eyes, looking up at him through her lashes. She nodded, unable to avoid a small smile. "Mmmhmm," she agreed.

Moving up her other leg and enjoying the feel of her skin, Sylenas rubbed into her other thigh as he crawled back over to N'jeri's side. His mind began to trail off as he admired her body. "Mmm... thats alright... there some good parts coming up!" He laughed to himself.

His words brought N'jeri back to reality. She opened her eyes, and brushed her hand over his as he moved. "Am I allowed ta move yet?" She smirked.

"That all depends on what you plan to do." He grinned.

Her eyes met his. "Ah'm not goin' anywhere!" She promised. "I jus' got a couple of t'ings ta do... if ya want ta stay...?" She gestured to the other side of the room briefly, all too aware of the nervous, pleading note in her voice.

He looked over to the other side of the room quickly, but not knowing what he was looking for, quickly drew his attention back to N'jeri. "I had no plans on going anywhere."

She smiled broadly, and reached up to caress his face for a moment. She got up and turned, stretching slowly with her arms above her head, knowing he would be admiring the sight, and crossed the room to approach her discarded bag.

"So... what does this dedication involve?" He inquired casually.

N'jeri rummaged around for a moment, muttering to herself. Producing several jars of varying sizes, she placed them on the floor. Her hands trembled nervously, but her heart fluttered with happy excitement.

"Ah've already done da hard parts," she chuckled. "I... didn't want to bore you with ceremony."

He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm very much interested, especially in something so important to you."

She blushed and was grateful to be facing away. "Anyway, most ah it be done in private, but its never very complicated really."

The elf was sittng watching N'jeri curiously as she busied herself with her bags and jars. But the trolless just glanced back over her shoulder.

"Stay." She grinned at Sylenas.


	9. Dedicated

"...Of course." Sylenas was smiling peacefully as he leaned back on his hands.

She unceremoniously dumped out the contents of one of her bowls, spilling small stones and bones and other unidentified objects. Running her hands over these lightly she bent low to examine the results.

Looking satisfied with what she'd seen, N'jeri smiled to herself and slowly rose, moving back to join the elf. "Sorry," She apologised for the interruption.

She produced from behind her back a small clay jar. Sylenas was smiling innocently no knowing really what she was doing. She laughed lightly.

The priestess knelt again on the mat next to him. Looking down, she carefully removed the lid of her jar, and examined the contents. "This paint," she explained, "is used only in dedication to Ezili. It is... whats the word? ...Stimulant?" She saw his eyebrows rise.

Collecting a sufficient amount of white paint on her finger, she began to paint her bare skin... tracing a line from her collarbone between her breasts and to her navel. Smiling as she watched for a reaction.

Watching N'jeri a soft smile formed on his face. "That is a good look for you!" He said, his voice deep and husky. He was flexing his fingers, holding back his urge to touch her for now.

She giggled and continued her work, looking down at herself now. Collecting more paint, she traced a careful circle around one nipple, then the other. Her skin prickled at the paint and she felt her nipples harden.

N'jeri noticed him shift a little and trailed her eyes down his body. As he intently watched her trace the paint over her breasts, she noted with approval that his arousal had already begun to grow.

She stopped, gesturing to Sylenas. "Now it be your turn," she announced with a sly smile.

"Oh? any certain places I need to put it?"

She gestured to him again, indicating his clothing. Arching his eyebrow, he knelt up and began to disrobe.

Her eyes examined him appraisingly and she edged toward him. She was not a total stranger to the male body, but she found him enchanting. She had never seen skin so smooth and fair, such an artfully sculpted body - and the sight of his arousal thrilled her.

She reached for more paint. "I have no idea how dis will affect ya..." she said truthfully. "I only heard ah it bein' used on my people. Call it an experiment, ah suppose!" she quirked her brows at him, and put her hands on his skin.

He laughed, melodramatically jerking back at her words. "Affect me? Hmm... well we all must take chances I guess..." He stared into her eyes, enjoying her touch as she began to move her hands over his body.

This time she didn't atttempt to make designs, only trailed the fingers of both hands down his body, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin.

She laughed "Well, I have not tried it eithah obviously, so we're both experimentin' I guess." She raised up on her knees slightly and touched her finger to his mouth, leaving a light smudge of paint there. That part wasn't necessary - she just hadn't been able to resist.

He was eyeing himself over examining the paint smeared on his body. His eyes broke off to focus on N'jeri as she rubbed the line of paint across his mouth.

The trolless hastily tossed the almost empty jar behind her. Her hands lightly resting on his forearms, she quietly muttered a few Zandali words.

Sylenas cocked his head on the side, listening curiously. She grinned, her hands moving idly on his arms. "I'm jus' askin' fah Ezili's blessing..." then she moved closer to him, almost hesitantly.

He made a low sound, wrapping his arms around her, kneeling up into her body as she moved in to him. "I see..." Leaning his face in closer to hers, his voice became a whisper. "well I am sure you shall get it."

She dearly hoped so, but for now she was largely past the point of caring, her body aching with need. Her skin was heated, and she felt the moisture and the ache between her thighs. Gratefully she leaned into his arms and sought his lips. Her hands began to roam along the muscles of his arms, coming to rest at his shoulders and stroking there.

Pressing his lips against N'jeri's for a powerful kiss, he immediately began massaging his tongue against hers. With a slight shiver, she let her tongue play with his, answering his urgent pressure with her own. She felt his hands move, gently trailing her back, and pressed her body tightly against him, enjoying the heat of contact.

Dropping his hands down, Sylenas gripped into the back of her thighs, causing her to gasp in surprise. In one quick but gentle motion he pulled up on the back of N'jeri's thighs, parting them around his mid-section as he pushed his body against hers.

She giggled as he gently dropped her down to the mats underneath him, and brought her strong legs lightly around him, entwining their feet.

Feeling light-headed, she whispered in his ear: "I have no idea what I'm doin'..." she blushed, but lingered for a moment to give his neck a lick, near the base of his ear.

Sylenas tilted his neck toward her as her tongue played there. "Mmm... perhaps its my turn to take over then?" He gave a quick smile. She nodded happily.

She could feel his hardened member pressing into her thigh. Feeling him move against her she trembled, a wave of warmth washing through her, and moved her legs to squeeze tightly around him. She began to run her fingers down his back, stroking his sides and running her fingernails lightly against his flesh.

Sylenas leaned in, pressing his lips against hers again as he shifted his hips, before thrusting gently foward into N'jeri, his manhood slowly splitting her open. She hissed quietly, a quick intake of air between her teeth and gripped him tighter with her legs. Responding to the pressure of his kiss with her own urgency, she pushed her tongue roughly into his mouth.

She held tightly to his back as he worked himself slowly inside her, feeling him fill her as her body wrapped around his member. Still gentle, he sucked lightly on her tongue. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in pleasure and relief, and she moved her hands down, lightly grazing his lower back and moving over his rear.

He gasped a little, her caresses driving him further. She felt him push deep inside her, before drawing back. Delicious waves of sensation moved through her body. Then slowly he began to pump his hips back and fourth, light moans escaping from deep in his thoat. "Mmmm."

She found that his sounds greatly excited her... grasping him tightly she suddenly moved her legs higher to grip him around the hips, her muscles working. Then she growled her pleasure against his mouth, and began to press her hips into him hard.

Mutually they picked up pace, Sylenas working his member faster inside her as she grew more slick with arousal. Her thrusts met his with force as their bodies collided.

Sylenas began to aimlessly, passionately kiss her, moaning slightly into her mouth as her legs practically sucked the air out of him. Filled with nameless emotion she grasped his face in her hands for a moment as she enjoyed his kiss - then abandoned that idea and threw her head back, her mouth open. The trolless uttered a few incoherent words in her native tongue, gasping for air.

"Ohh yes..." Sylenas whispered as he wrapped his body tighter to hers, her soft breasts pressing tightly to his chest. Pumping his whole girth deep inside N'jeri with each thrust now, sweat began to glisten off his body. Passion showed on his face as he bit into his bottom lip. "Mmmmm!"

Again excited by his moans, she agreed, "yes..." and writhed against him, unconsciously tightening her internal muscles around his throbbing member. Her fingers caressed his back gently. She looked back up at him with lidded eyes, seeing him bite his lip, and her fingernails dug into his skin.

He cringed slightly, but did not break stride - in fact the tingling pain drove him harder. He thrust vigorously into N'jeri, his whole body pushing into hers as he stared off into her eyes with complete pleasure showing in his face. She was lost in her own sensations, delighting in his enthusiastic reactions.

Intense pleasure washed over her and unexpectedly N'jeri found herself letting out little savage grunts. She was lost in the rhythm, her hips and legs urging them both on.

Suddenly he slowed, his pleasure mounting as he felt himself on the verge of exploding inside her. N'jeri's whole body trembled, and she slowed the movement of her hips to match his as she too felt her pleasure draw near to its peak.

He was holding back as long as he could, wanting to bring her more pleasure. But ultimately unable to resist, he soon began again to thrust into her faster. He grunted. "Mmmh. Oh yes!"

Her hands still grasped his back, her nails still scratching. She was spurred on by his moans and pulled him closer, her breath hot on his face. Her eyes still closed, she uttered another "yes!" In agreement. On the edge, she tightened her inner muscles around his cock, intentionally this time.

She was exhaling roughly with each breath, his intense thrusts taking the air out of her, and taking her rapidly over that edge. She groaned loudly, every muscle in her body clutching onto him tightly.

Pumping into her with all the energy he had, Sylenas thrust one last time deep inside her before screaming out in passion. His body tensed up as pleasure rippled through it. His cock pulsed inside her and she felt the spurts of warm fluid fill her as he gripped her tightly. "Ahh-" She exhaled, among more incoherent mumblings as she shuddered violently, her back arched and wave after wave of pleasure rocking through her.

After a moment, Sylenas slowed his movements, collapsing on top of her gently. She felt his chest pounding as he gasped for air, his member still lodged deep inside her. "Ohh... sweetie..." Gasping for air between his words, he was still recovering, half in ecstasy.

N'jeri smiled languidly, panting, her legs still wrapped around him, holding more gently. She tenderly stroked his lower back, lost in her own afterglow.

It was some time before either of them moved. Withdrawing a little, Sylenas smiled into her eyes. "Well my dear... that was amazing..." he breathed, leaned in to kiss N'jeri again tenderly for a moment.

She nodded slowly against him and returned his kiss enthusiastically, her hands coming up to fondle his ears and hair. "Yah, it was... t'ank ya." She whispered earnestly.

He swayed his hips slightly for a moment, still enjoying the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him as he rested on top of her. "No need to thank me..."

She chuckled to herself, a little gasp escaping as he moved against her. She continued to caress him absent-mindedly, a smile playing on her lips. He lay gently on top of N'jeri as he let her play with his ears.

Dislodging himself from her with a small sigh, he crawled to her side, laying his head down on her chest quickly to allow her to continue to play with his hair and ears.

He was quiet, laying silently long enough for a slight awkardness to kick in, before saying "Well I hope these rituals are not a one time thing..."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well... ah I nevah thought about it. Technically, yah, I imagine. Yet, I am sure repeated... encounters... can only be beneficial!" She continued to play with an ear for a moment before moving her hands to stroke his neck and shoulders idly.

Smirking to himself, he cuddled his face up agaisnt N'jeri's breast. "Good! One would think the more encounters the better off you would be..." Wrapping one arm across her mid-section, he noticed the paint on his chest all slurred after mingling with his sweat.

N'jeri moved a leg slightly to rest it against his, and closed her eyes. She felt a cool breeze waft over her moist skin, reminding her of the sweat and paint that must surely be covering her. She shrugged, deciding she was too lazy to bother washing at the moment, and let out a satisfied sigh.

Sylenas stretched out his legs quickly before resting lazily with her. Laying in complete content the elf cuddled up closely to N'jeri. "Well you wore me out... thats for sure." he chuckled quietly as he raised his head, kissing her on the cheek softly.

"Aww..!" She said in mock disappointment, and laughed, even though the muscles of her legs ached and she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk well in the morning.

"I dont wanna move though..." He said. She felt him gripping slightly tighter around her as she watched him close his eyes, squirming slightly as he stretched out.

"Nah.. I'm gonna sleep here. Probably soon..." She grinned and returned his embrace, feeling herself grow suddenly sleepy. "...Ya not cold, are ya?" She asked, her voice low.

"If it means you wrapping yourself tighter around me - if that is even possible - then yes!" she saw him grinning as he lightly trailed his finger up and down Njeri's chest. "Yes... I think I am just going to pass out right here with you in time..."

"Mmmhmm." she murmured and did as he said, entwining their feet again and resting an arm over his body.

They said no more, the elf slowly drifting off to sleep in Njeri's embrace as he laid there in complete comfort.

Her eyes closed, N'jeri continued to fondle his ears. Gazing at the elf's sleeping form, warmth and affection filled her heart. She smiled.

What tomorrow would bring, she did not know. But she felt without doubt that her goddess was with her. As long as this were the case, let others think what they would. For now, she was content to lie still, relaxed and at peace with her lover in her arms.


End file.
